


Heartbreaker

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something isn't quite right in the Winchester household</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

She never wanted it to stop. His breath was hot on her face. Her nails scratched down his back. This was seriously hot. His rock hard body was on top of her, pounding into her hard and fast. Suddenly, he moved and they were both sitting up. She rocked her hips with his and he grabbed a fistful of her hair as he kissed her. The kiss was full of lust, because that was all this was. Sex, pure and simple. She knew it, even if he really didn’t. Her hands reached up and she pulled his long hair, making him moan.  
“That’s it. Fuck me hard,” she whispered in his ear.  
“I’m gonna cum,” he warned.  
“Yes. Cum in me.” He thrust into her a few more times and she felt him release into her with a moan that was almost a growl. His hips slowed and he kissed her. They laid back down and he curled up behind her, nuzzling his face in the back of her neck.  
“That was amazing,” he said.  
“It sure was, Sam,” Valarie agreed with a smile.  
***  
8 hours earlier  
“So, Mom and Dad are gonna have JD this weekend. What should we do?” Valarie said, teasingly, to her husband.  
“I’m sure I can think of a few things I’d like to do,” he teased back as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  
“I like the way you think, Mr. Winchester.” They kissed again, but were interrupted by the cry of their son. “Guess we’ll just have to save that thought until I get back.” She pulled away from Dean and walked to the door. “Will you get his bag in the car while I go get him?” He nodded and she went and got JD from his crib. He was standing and reaching for her when she walked in.  
“There’s my big boy,” she said to her son. “You’re gonna go spend the weekend with Grandma and Grandpa. Doesn’t that sound fun?” He was growing so fast. She couldn’t believe that he was already a year old. “Let’s go, ok?” She and JD headed out the door and made their way to the car, where Dean was waiting. “Say ‘Bye, Daddy.’” Dean took JD and gave him a kiss on the head.  
“Be a good boy,” he said to his son. She couldn’t help but smile to see her boys together. Dean was such a tough guy, but when he was holding his son, he was the gentlest person she’d ever met. Dean placed JD in his car seat and shut the door.  
“I’ll be home soon,” she said as she gave him a kiss.  
“You better.” She smiled at him as she walked around the car and got inside. She waved at him and then drove off.  
***  
“I’ll be back to get him on Sunday,” she said to her parents as she was walking out the door. Her mom had JD on her hip and was waving his hand at Valarie to say bye.  
“We’re going to have a great time,” her dad said. “Don’t worry and do some relaxing this weekend.” She smiled at them but she knew that she had other plans for this weekend. It had been far too long since she and Dean had alone time together. They had just bought a house and she had been working on getting it together while he had been out working cases. But this weekend was theirs and they were going to break the new house in the right way.  
“I’ll do my best,” she lied. “Call me if you need anything or…”  
“Go,” her mom said. “We know what we’re doing, Valarie. Remember, we have had a kid before.” She was so glad that she and her mom had mended their relationship. Her mom had even helped with the house. As long as Valarie didn’t mention monsters of any kind, they had no arguments. She laughed and then turned and walked down the steps of the porch heading to her car. She got to the driver’s side door and heard a scream coming from down the street. She looked toward the sound and then looked back at the house. Her parents had shut the door and were nowhere to be found. She went to her trunk and got her knife out of the hidden arsenal and headed off in the direction of the scream. She stalked down the street, keeping her eyes open and scanning everything that she passed. Suddenly, she heard a crash coming from behind a house three doors from her parent’s house. She rushed back there and saw a shadowy figure crouched over a body. She snuck up behind it, ready to strike, when it quickly turned around and got her first and everything went black.  
***  
“I got here as quickly as I could. What’s going on?” Sam asked as he walked in the house. Valarie shut the door behind him and he looked at Dean who was sitting on the sofa. Valarie stayed close to Sam.  
“After I dropped JD off, I heard this scream. So I went down the street to find out what it was. I went around the corner of this one house, and I saw it.”  
“What did you see?” Sam asked. She turned toward him and put her hand on his hand.  
“I saw Dean. Attacking one of my parent’s neighbors.” Sam looked at Dean, who was staring at them in disbelief. “Sam, it was horrible.”  
“What the hell are you talking about? I was at home the whole time you were gone,” Dean insisted as he stood up.  
“I saw you, Dean. You were crouched over her and you were beating her with your fists.”  
“Dean, is that true?” Sam asked shocked.  
“What? No!” Sam looked back at Valarie and she touched his face.  
“Sam, you have to believe me. That woman did nothing and he was just hitting her.”  
“Valarie, why are you saying this?” Sam turned on his brother and stepped toward him.  
“I can’t believe that you would do that, Dean.”  
“Sammy, you gotta believe me. Something’s not right here.” He took a few steps toward his brother.  
“You’re right about that. What the hell’s gotten into you, man?”  
“And then he came after me and tried to attack me,” Valarie added. Sam looked at her and then back at his brother with pure anger in his eyes.  
“Is that so?” He charged at his brother and tackled him to the ground.  
“The fuck, Sam?” Dean asked as he pushed his brother off of him. Sam threw a right hook and hit Dean square in the jaw, knocking him back to the ground. Dean fought back while Sam kept throwing punches at him. However, Dean refused to hit his brother back, instead trying to hold him down. He was unsuccessful, though, as Sam landed one last punch and Dean went down on the ground. Sam held his gaze on Dean to make sure that he didn’t come back up before turning attention to Valarie.  
“Are you ok?” he asked her.  
“I am now,” she replied. She went over to him and helped him to stand and then pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. His hands went into her hair as he kissed her back.  
“Come with me,” she whispered to him once she pulled away from the kiss. She grabbed his hand and led him out the door of that room, leaving Dean unconscious on the floor.  
***  
Right now  
Valarie turned over and looked at Sam asleep in the bed next to her. She smiled at the sight. Her happiness grew when she heard the knocking at the door. She wrapped the sheet around her naked body and went to the door and opened it. There stood Dean and Cas and she smiled at them.  
“You’re too late,” she said to them. She turned her head toward the bed where Sam was stirring and then she looked back at Dean. His face showed it all. He was hurt and broken at the knowledge that his wife and his brother had slept together. Valarie started laughing at his pain. “Poor Dean,” she teased. “Your entire world just crumpled, didn’t it?”  
“That’s not Valarie,” Cas said to him and she threw her head toward him.  
“Very good, Angel.” She walked back to the bed and sat next to Sam, who had just opened his eyes and she addressed him. “Good morning, Sam.” She ran her hand down his face and he smiled at her. “I need you hold still. Can you do that?” He nodded silently as she took the knife off the table and sliced his forearm.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Dean asked and took a step toward her, entering the room. Cas followed and closed the door behind him. She was catching the blood from Sam’s wound in a bowl that had also been on the table, but she raised the knife to his throat as a warning.  
“Stop or he dies.” Sam continued to sit still through all of this.  
“What did you do to him?”  
“I just asked him to stay still, that’s all.” Valarie finished collecting the blood and sat the bowl on the table. Still holding the knife to Sam’s throat, she used her free hand to draw a sigil on the wall using the blood.  
“What are you?” Dean asked the being that was in his wife.  
“It’s a succubus,” Cas answered.  
“A-plus for you,” she teased. He took a step toward her and she held her hand out to him, freezing him on the spot. “No you don’t, Angel.” She placed her hand in the middle of the sigil and Cas disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Dean alone in the room with her and Sam. She turned to Sam. “Sam, baby, your brother is here.” Sam turned toward Dean. “Is there anything you want to say to him?” Sam stood up, his face blank and uncaring, and walked over to Dean. He stood facing him for a second and then hit him in the face with a right jab. Dean fumbled backward, but then regained his footing and stood facing his brother. Sam threw another punch, but this time Dean ducked out of the way and came up behind Sam. He threw his arms around him in a wrestling hold and looked at him.  
“Sammy, listen to me. She’s got you under some kind of spell. This isn’t you. Fight it, Sam.” Sam wrestled out of Dean’s hold and turned on him swinging punches, landing a few on Dean’s face and ribs. Valarie stood watching and smiling as Sam beat on his brother, his face still uncaring and blank. “Sam, you gotta fight this thing inside you,” Dean said between punches. Finally, Dean tackled Sam and knocked him on the floor. Dean was on top of him, pinning him down. “Look at me. Look into my eyes and you’ll know the truth.” Sam looked into his brothers eyes and Dean just looked at Sam. Suddenly, Sam’s face changed. His expression softened and his body relaxed.  
“No!” Valarie exclaimed.  
“Dean?” Sam looked around. “Where am I?”  
“What have you done?” Valarie charged toward Dean as he was helping Sam stand and he moved quickly to grasp her and pin her against the wall.  
“What are you doing?” Sam asked his brother.  
“It’s not Valarie, Sam.” Deal looked into the eyes of the creature that he was holding against the wall, careful to not let her touch him with her hands. “It’s a succubus. And it’s in my wife and I want it out. How did you even get in there, huh? Valarie is protected from possession.”  
“Do your homework, Dean. I’m not a regular demon. You think that little tattoo on her hip does anything to me?” She laughed. “Silly human.” There was a flutter of movement behind Dean and Cas had suddenly reappeared.  
“Dean, allow me.” He moved toward Dean and Valarie and placed his hand on Valarie’s head. She screamed in pain as light shone from her eyes and mouth. All of a sudden, she fell limp in Dean’s arms.  
“Valarie?” he asked, worried. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him.  
“Dean? What happened?” He didn’t answer her but he simply pulled her into his arms and held her close.  
***  
“A succubus?” Valarie looked at the men standing in the room. She was no longer wrapped in a sheet, but dressed and the group sat in the motel room. Dean and Cas had explained to the other two what had happened, skipping over a few details. “How…?”  
“What’s the last thing you remember?” Dean asked her.  
“I had just dropped JD off at my parents and I heard a scream. I went down the street and…” she trailed off.  
“And what?” her husband inquired.  
“There was a shadowy figure. It attacked me and that’s all I remember. Until earlier when I was against the wall.”  
“Sam, what about you?”  
“I was at the bunker when Valarie called asking for help. I came to your house and then I was here, fighting you,” he answered.  
“How did it possess me? I got the tattoo.”  
“I don’t know,” Dean said.  
“A succubus isn’t a regular demon,” Cas offered. “The normal trappings won’t work. You need a special protection.” He walked over to her and placed his hand on her chest, just above her breasts.  
“Hey,” Dean protested. “Dude, that’s my wife.” Valarie let out a pained gasp and Cas removed his hand but not before looking into her eyes with a sadness that she couldn’t help but notice.  
“I’ve engraved a protection on your ribs,” he said quietly. “But there’s something you should know.” He leaned in and whispered in her ear. The breath left her body and she closed her eyes at his words. Her head shook and tears stung eyes as she opened them and looked at Cas.  
“No,” she insisted quietly.  
“I am sorry,” he said as he backed away.  
“What?” Dean asked. Valarie turned toward him but couldn’t speak. The tears fell freely from her eyes and she took a deep breath. “Val, what is it?” he begged.  
“I can’t…” She couldn’t form the words, so she turned toward Cas. She begged him with her eyes and he nodded slightly.  
“Valarie is with child,” he informed the brothers. Dean looked from Cas to Valarie.  
“We’re gonna have another baby?” he asked hopefully. Cas looked at him.  
“No,” he said sadly. “You’re not going to have another baby.” Dean’s head shook a little in confusion, until the realization hit him. He looked at Sam, then at his wife and then back at Cas. His jaw clenched as a tear fell from his eye.  
“Son of a bitch,” he said under his breath.  
“Dean, I…” Valarie started, but he shook his head to stop her. The four of them stood in silence, no one knowing what to say. Finally, Dean simply turned around and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.


End file.
